7 Days for a Birthday
by pehpig
Summary: A series of drabbles for the IchiRuki Fan Club challenge for Rukia's birthday. The themes are Chappy, Cooking, Nii-sama, Sodeno Shirayuki, Memories, Vice Captain duty, and Ichigo. Going to try and hit them all. I do not own the rights to Bleach.
1. Chappy

What to Rukia for her birthday? That was easy. Chappy. Anything Chappy related would do. But what? She already had a Chappy phone charm, keychain, ring, earrings, bracelet and hair pins. She had a stuffed Chappy, a ceramic Chappy, even a Chappy soul candy dispenser. There was nothing Ichigo could buy that she didn't already have. It would have to be something home made. Karin and Yuzu had been careful not to wake Rukia that morning. Holding the tray, he cautiously made his way to her bedside. He wanted his bunny shaped pancakes to be the first thing she saw.


	2. Cooking

"OK, Rukia-chan. Now that you have mixed the flour in with the butter, it's time to add the curry powder."

"Lke this"

"That's right. Now stir it in."

Ichigo leaned against the door frame as he watched the two girls working over the kitchen counter. Yuzu always made curry from scratch. She learned the recipe from their mother's index cards and notebooks. Now she was passing it down to Rukia.

"What's up with the big smile Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

Ichigo jumped a little. He didn't see her come up behind him. He scowled.

"It's nothing." He said.

He walked away.


	3. Niisama

"Now we turn to page 47" Byakuya said. "At this stage, all the heads of the minor noble families will line up to pay their respects to you."

Rukia unconsciously sighed. The formal birthday celebration for nobility was so boring.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"No, Nii-sama."

He put down the book.

"This isn't how you wanted to spend your birthday, is it?"

Reluctantly, Rukia shook her head.

"Well then, tell me what you would like."

* * *

><p>Arms linked, Byakuya on her right, Ichigo on her left, Rukia's face beamed as she towed them along.<p>

"Chappy film festival here we come!"


	4. Sode no Shirayuki

Sode no Shirayuki dodged the blow from Rukia with contemptuous ease. Seizing her wrist, the zampakuto spirit performed a deceptively graceful throw that tossed Rukia several feet. She landed roughly on the ground, the wind knocked out of her lungs, her sword clattering away from her nerveless hands.

"Do you give up?" Sode no Shirayuki sweetly asked. "I will not yield to you so easily. You're going to do much better than that if you wish to achieve bankai."

"Then I will do better." Rukia declared through clenched teeth as she got up. She had to achieve bankai. For Ichigo.


	5. Memories

"Time to eat." Ichigo announced as he entered his room, two plates balanced in his hands.

Rukia looked up from the manga she was reading. "Eh? Why did you bring the food up here?"

"We're the only ones here." Ichigo replied handing her a plate. "Why not?"

"Since when did you learn to cook?" She asked accepting the food.

"I didn't." He answered. "These are just leftovers I heated up."

"Tastes good." She said taking a bite.

Ichigo sat on his bed and watched her eat.

"This brings back memories." He said.

Rukia didn't answer. She simply smiled in agreement.


	6. Vice Captain Duty

"Rukia-chan, right on time. Please come in." Ukitake said waving her into his office.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about, Ukitake-taicho?" She asked.

"Well, as a Vice Captain, one of your duties it to train shinigami. I have assigned you a student."

"Oh?" she said. "Someone fresh from the academy?"

"You'll see." He replied. "I'll bring him in."

She gasped in surprise at the newcomer.

"Ichigo!"

"Think you can get him up to speed Rukia-chan?"

"Oh I think I can whip into shape." She purred.

Ichigo gulped. He didn't like the wicked grin on her face.


	7. Ichigo

Ichigo looks handsome sitting next to me in his black robes. There's no fear or nervousness in his face. He looks confident, proud, maybe just a little bit cocky.

Everyone tells me how lucky I am to be with him. Ichigo the rebel. Ichigo the hero. Ichigo the reformer. To me, he's never changed. Wanting to protect everyone, demanding justice, that's just Ichigo.

I realize I've let myself get distracted. I return my focus to the ceremony. The priest holds out the saké to me. I accept the cup and raise it to my lips to take the first sip.


End file.
